A Speedster Among Legends
by LycoX
Summary: Two weeks after fighting off invaders from Earth-X and seeing his sister and brother in law get married, along with two other friends, Wally West makes a big decision.


**A Speedster**

 **Among Legends**

 **Disclaimer: This is a prompt request from Dante 101 about Wally joining the Legends crew. Set after the upcoming crossover that in my view, featured a Sanvers wedding along side the WestAllen wedding.**

* * *

 **West House**

"Hey Wally, have you see- What are you doin'!?" Came the voice of one Detective Joe West of the Central City Police Department as he came into his son's room to ask him a question.

"Uhh, packing." Answered his Speedster of a son, who'd chosen to do his task at regular speed rather then at a quicker rate.

As his momma had drilled it into him to pack slowly rather then fast like and possibly forget something or have a hard time trying to close up whatever you packed stuff in. Joe just stared at Wally for a moment. "Yeah, I see that. But why are you packing is what I wannna know."

Wally stopped in his packing and looked at his dad. "Uhh, well… I kinda got an offer from Sara two weeks ago." Answered Wally.

"Sara? Sara who?"

"Lance? The Captain of the Waverider?" Since really, its not like they knew many Saras!

"Oh. And when were you plannin' on tellin' us about this offer?"

Wally looked a little sheepish in front of his dad as he began to pack again. "To be honest, I've been so occupied with thinkin' about the offer and fillin' in for Barry since he and Iris went on their Honeymoon that it honestly had slipped my mind to tell you or anybody else, dad." Not to mention dealing with the funk he'd been in since seeing Jesse with another guy who was a vigilante on her Earth that she'd invited to the double wedding.

Hell, the fact she had clearly moved on from him about a month after she broke up with him had hurt like nothing else. And to add that on for good measure with her barely even speaking with him? Had made it hurt even worse and he'd nearly punched her newfound boyfriend too. Joe looked at his son with concern on his face. "Is this about Jesse? I know her breakin' up with you hit you pretty hard, son, but I don't think this is the way to go."

"No, its… Its not just about her. Its about the fact that ever since Barry came back that I've felt useless and only meant to be a stand in whenever he's not around. And I hate that. I hate it a lot. So Sara's offer is somethin' I'm gonna do since she thought havin' a Speedster on her team could be really useful. And now that Barry and Iris are back from their honeymoon, I've chosen to make my decision to leave." Explained Wally and surprising his dad greatly.

As he honestly had had no idea his son had been feeling this way. Stepping up to his son, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Why didn't you ever say you were feeling like this?"

Wally let out a sigh as he looked down at his bag. "I… I guess I just didn't think any of you would understand. Sad fact is, Mick apparently picked up on how I was feelin' when none of you noticed. And its not like I was hiding it or anything." Wally told his dad without any bitterness or anger in his voice.

"To be honest, I did notice, but I just thought it had to do with your break up with Jesse and figured you needed time before sayin' anything or coming to me or one of the others."

Now he knew different and wished he had done something so much sooner. Joe would even pull his son into a heartfelt hug that would bring a watery sheen to the younger West's eyes. "Guess we both made mistakes with this one." Murmured Joe.

Sniffling was heard from Wally. "Yeah…"

Pulling back, his dad looked him straight in the eyes before talking. "Just know one thing though, you are never, and I mean never a stand in for Barry. Alright? Nor are you useless, not to me or to those who truly care about you. Hear me?"

"I hear you, dad, I hear you. You uhh… You gonna talk me out of doin' this?"

"I would… But somethin' tells me you probably need this more then anything else. Even if I do hate it since I don't want you so far away from me." Joe told him with emotion to be heard in his voice.

Along with a watery sheen in his eyes. His words made Wally honestly feel a bit relieved as he didn't want to be talked out of going. As he felt this needed to happen and not feel like he was living in Barry's shadow anymore. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate it. You mind doin' somethin' for me?"

"Depending on what it is, sure." Joe told him a bit suspiciously.

"Visit momma's grave for me and let her know what I'm up too? I tend to do it myself but since I'm gonna be gone for awhile and Sara's mentioned return trips don't always go as planned..."

His dad gave him a smile. "I will, don't worry. Guess you want me to break the news to the others?"

"Well… I was gonna try and slip that in there somewhere but since you're offerin' and all." Wally told him with a smile and getting a chuckle from the older man.

"I'm gonna miss you, son."

"Back atcha, dad."

The two hugged one another. "Well… I better get goin'. Sara's got one of her crew waitin' on me outside." Wally told him after pulling away and grabbing for his bag.

"Love you, son, and be safe out there."

"Love you too, dad, and you do the same too."

Another hug was had and Wally soon made his way out, but not before giving a nod to Cecile on the way down the stairs. "See ya around, Cecile. And take good care of my dad, please."

"I will. I promise." She replied while wondering what he was doing.

Giving her a grateful smile, Wally made his way out of the house and to the small ship that Ray Palmer was piloting to take him to the Waverider and whatever it and Time itself had in mind for him. Cecile would quickly find out what was going on and even give her man a long hug since she could tell Joe needed it. The others once Joe told them about it definitely wouldn't be happy, Iris especially considering Wally's her brother and all and hoped like Hell he came back really soon. Barry felt guilt where his fellow Speedster was concerned and hoped that he'd be able to make up to him when he came back. And given the way time travel can be, there's no telling when that would happen as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dante, hope you and whoever else reads this will have enjoyed! There could be a potential for a follow up. But that may have to wait til after the shows are done.**


End file.
